


Social Cues

by kuwdora



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fanvids, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: Geralt doesn't do feelings..and then he catches some. Feelings areexhausting.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Social Cues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starting from Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755273) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Been devouring a lot of fic and started reading the Witcher books. @dsudis wrote a Geralt/Jaskier story [Starting From Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755273) based on the fact that Netflix Geralt meets everyone before he actually learns how to do feelings. I was left with a very specific mood/vibe that was awkward but with a ponderous melancholy when I read the fic. I spent some time wondering if I could find a song and transpose that feeling from the fic and apply it to the show. I wasn’t sure that I’d be successful in finding the right song. I knew I could find a _good_ song based on the vibe I felt and how to hunt for songs based on mood. But I was veryyyyy happy when I came across this Cage the Elephant track. 
> 
> ♥ feelings are hard but at least there's a bard that will sing a lot of feelings about Geralt ♥

**Social Cues**  
source: The Witcher  
song/artist: “Social Cues” by Cage the Elephant  
length/size/format: 3:13 / 26MB / zipped / mp4

****

download: [right-click save as](kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_socialcues.zip) \- thanks to @epershand for hosting!

Summary: _I don't know if it is right to live this way_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realize until I was clipping and working on this vid that Geralt totally attached Renfri’s broach onto his sword sometime after episode 3. when I saw it on his sword when he was on the mountain, yelling at Jaskier my heart ached even more. FEELINGS. ARE HARD.
> 
> also you can find more of my vids on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/kuwdora) and I post sporadically [on dreamwidth](https://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
